


Oh, The Night's So Blue

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: hanzo76shipweek 2017 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sex Toys, hanzo76shipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Hanzo76 Week day 6 - Domestic "It made sense for Hanzo to keep a change of clothes there. That happened about a month into what they had going on."





	Oh, The Night's So Blue

Jack wasn’t exactly sure when things started to change. 

Hanzo and he had a bit of a habit of falling into bed with each other after missions, all hands and teeth and tongues, kissing and groping and burning into each other’s skin for hours on end before passing out, adrenaline and lust drained from their systems. It had been going on for a few weeks  and it wasn’t common knowledge but it wasn’t as though they were dating. 

This had been going on for almost five months now. 

At first, they would have sex and go their separate ways but then it just became easier to share a bed after the fact because the walk of shame was never fun and, frankly, Jack had gotten to keep the room from his strike commander days and his bed was just nicer. 

It made sense for Hanzo to keep a change of clothes there. That happened about a month into what they had going on.

From there, they just...spent time together a lot. It wasn’t uncommon for them to be at the shooting range together, silently honing their skills, complementing or correcting each other every so often. Words flowed between them like water when they were needed, simple and easy, no room to be misunderstood. Neither one of them wanted to talk too much. Not even on the occasional drinking night they would share. It all just started to flow to the point where Jack barely noticed it. 

Admittedly, it was Genji who brought the whole thing to his attention in the first place.

Jack had been doing a sudoku puzzle, sitting around in a preferred chair in the rec room when Hanzo had come up behind him, pushing his glasses down over his eyes and clicking his tongue to scold him for not wearing them. From there the younger man had proceeded to help with the puzzle, humming out hints before just inserting himself into Jack’s lap with his own crossword puzzle to do it. 

In the middle of the rec room and Jack hadn’t even thought to say anything. 

So Genji did. 

“Ah, brother,” the ninja said, approaching them as Hanzo corrected one of his answers on the grid, “what are you doing?”

“The crossword,” Hanzo said blithely, as though he didn’t have his legs tossed over the arm of the chair, his head tucked under Jack’s chin with his hair occasionally tickling the older man’s nose. “And also helping with today’s sudoku puzzle.”

Genji tilted his head, folding his arms over his chest and snickering before saying something in Japanese that had Hanzo blinking and turning bright red, hissing back at him in their shared tongue. They went at it for a few moments longer before Genji laughed and backed off, leaving Hanzo bristling in 76’s lap like an angry cat.

“What was that about?” Jack asked and Hanzo grumbled before tapping his sudoku puzzle. 

“That’s supposed to be a three.”

And Jack left the whole thing at that. If Hanzo didn’t want to talk about it he didn’t have to and Jack wouldn’t pry, eventually he’d come around and tell him if it was important. Age had brought a certain amount of patience into Jack’s life. 

Admittedly, Jesse McCree could test that patience in ways that other members of the team did not. Jack blamed it on their familiarity with each other. 

“Didn’t know ya drank tea, boss,” Jesse said as they passed each other in the hall one night a week later, Jack shirtless and holding two cups, one with tea and the other with coffee, headed back to his room. 

“I don’t.”

Jesse blinked a little, scratching his neck in confusion. “Then why…?”

“Jack?” Hanzo’s voice, strained and raspy from previous activities, called from Jack’s door, the younger man peeking into the hallway. He was wrapped up in one of the robes he preferred to lounge around in when it was just them, hair brushing his shoulders. “Everything okay?”

Jack could  _ hear _ the smirk on Jesse’s face before he even looked at the cowboy. 

“Well shoot,” Jesse said, voice teasing, “didn’t know I was keepin’ ya from an appointment boss.” He walked up behind Jack, patting his shoulder and giving Hanzo a wave, causing the archer to snort and roll his eyes. “Go get’em tiger,” he murmured before taking off, fearing Jack  _ actually _ throwing a mug of hot liquids at him. 

If McCree got stuck running extra laps the next day then Hanzo was definitely not going to out him over it. 

But it just kept happening. Hanzo and he would find themselves holding hands and someone would mention it, how the archer’s pinkie finger tangled with his own loosely when they walked side by side or they would be sitting on the couch and Jack would wrap an arm around his shoulders. Every so often a morning would come and Hanzo would be wearing Jack’s oversized sweatpants, the bottoms dragging on the floor as he made the tea that would wake him up since Hanzo was an early riser but not a morning person and Jack was both and would eventually take over making him tea before he burnt himself. Those little things just built up over time, and Jack never noticed it as it happened. 

Until about a month later.

Jack had been away on a mission for two weeks, one that Hanzo hadn’t gotten to go on and he was finally home, getting off at the landing pad to find the archer waiting there with several others, Zenyatta greeting Genji with a warm embrace and Fareeha waving to Angela as she disembarked. After a nod to his brother, Hanzo simply stepped into Jack’s space and took him by the hand, leading him out. 

They went right to the kitchen. 

“You do not eat well on missions,” Hanzo said, sitting Jack down and putting a cup of coffee in front of him before turning to the counter to grab what had been left there, “when the transport said they were coming in, I wanted to make sure you ate.” He had made him a bowl of rice with egg and soy sauce mixed in which was literally the only thing Hanzo knew how to cook for himself and Jack could tell that he’d taken his time not to undercook the rice. 

Jack leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, ignoring the small gasps from the other people in the room. “Thanks, babe,” he said, and it was all so natural that the small blush on Hanzo’s face and his even smaller smile was just too sweet and the words broke through Jack’s lips before he could stop them. “Love you.” 

And everything in the room seemed to stop, Hanzo’s eyes going wide and several others in the room talking and chatting and he could  _ swear _ he heard Genji ask Hana for the twenty bucks she now owed him but  _ fuck _ if Jack cared, nervous energy blooming under his skin. It was as though the acknowledgement of what was happening could ruin it all and Jack, hardened soldier he was, had gotten his heart broken before, violent and rough. 

He looked at anything other than Hanzo, his face forcefully neutral, trying to think of a way out of this situation. How could he bounce back from saying something  _ that _ stupid?

A roughly calloused hand touched his jaw, turning his head back to look Hanzo in the eye and Jack bit his lip with his nerves. Fuck, he really had fucked this up. 

Hanzo, clearly, did not think similarly as he grabbed Jack and kissed him hard, standing over the older man, hair slipping from his ribbon to hide it from view as he practically  _ pillaged _ his mouth, nipping at his lips and gripping his short, silver hair in a firm hold before they parted, licking a string of saliva away from between their lips. “Finish your food, Jack,” he whispered, not wanting to be overheard, the rough sound speaking volumes to Jack. 

They didn’t need a ton of words anyway. 

So the second Jack put down his fork Hanzo was tugging him from the room in a hurry, ignoring Genji and Zenyatta who tried to speak to them on the way and practically pushing passed Lucio as they moved through the hall. Hanzo was, it appeared, a man on a mission as he keyed in the passcode to Jack’s room and shoved him inside, pressing up against him like the air between them was a pain and he needed to be as close as possible right  _ now _ . 

“ _ Daisuki dayo _ ,” Hanzo murmured, kissing Jack again and again, arching his spine to get closer, the collar of the gi he was wearing opening more as he moved, the silk whispering over his skin, and Jack laughed a little, his arms wrapping around Hanzo’s waist. 

“Come again?” he asked and Hanzo rolled his eyes a little, smiling up at him. 

“I love you, Jack Morrison,” he said, soft and confident and Jack felt his heart pang deep in his chest as they kissed again. He really hadn’t heard those words in such a long time, it filled him with air after drowning back in the kitchen. 

“Way to make a guy wait, by the way,” Jack said softly, moving to kiss at Hanzo’s jawline, the smaller man chuckling as he ran his fingers through Jack’s shorter hair. 

“Serves you right,” he murmured, sighing happily as Jack sucked on a sensitive spot under his jaw, “both for making me wait  _ and _ saying such embarrassing things in front of everyone. I should have made you wait longer out of spite.”

Jack snickered, looking into his eyes and pressing their foreheads together, tugging Hanzo’s ribbon to toss it to the side. “Sorry for spoiling the evening by saying something stupid,” Jack murmured and Hanzo pressed closer, arms tangling more firmly around his neck. 

“I have missed you,” Hanzo whispered, his voice sweet and gentle, meant just for them, as though having the words said  _ out loud _ made every touch that much more meaningful. That much  _ more _ than it had been before. “Show me how much you love me.” 

And Jack had always been good at following orders.

He scooped Hanzo up into a princess carry, the archer nipping and kissing his jaw and neck, hands distracting him from the two foot walk to the bed for a moment before Jack set him down, kissing him deeply and crawling forward between Hanzo’s legs, hands pushing the gi from his shoulders while Hanzo’s clever fingers unzipped his jacket and tugged it off. They parted only to get Jack’s shirt over his head and toss away the silk of Hanzo’s top, letting it flutter to the floor to meet in firm kisses once again. 

They whispered stupid sweet everythings between those kisses, sighing happily as Jack pressed Hanzo to the bed, letting their skin come into contact in a slow, luscious grind that had Hanzo tossing his head back into the sheets, body arching as Jack kissed his neck gently. 

This was also new, taking their time with each other, as though the fear of saying something stupid had faded and they could just...indulge. Hanzo’s hands trailed over the muscles of Jack’s back and Jack took in every little sigh and huff with joy, nipping sweetly and kissing down the length of his neck to his chest. 

Honestly, Jack could now  _ thoroughly _ admit to the way Hanzo’s chest drove him to distraction, ghosting his lips over the curve down to a nipple, rolling the tip between his teeth before sucking softly, a louder moan tearing from Hanzo’s mouth as he pressed his chest closer to Jack, one hand moving to the sheets to grip them, the other in Jack’s hair. 

It helped that Hanzo’s nipples were as sensitive as they were, growing firm and tight under his touch, flicking the tip with his tongue as his hand came up to squeeze at the other side, rolling the ignored nub between his fingers, massaging the skin around it, leaving the younger man panting softly. He could feel Hanzo getting harder beneath his hakama pants, legs spreading to wrap firmly around Jack and tug him closer, grinding against him through the thin material. 

Jack’s free hand wandered down to his ass, pausing as he felt something...off. He pulled off his lover’s nipple now red and puffy before looking at Hanzo in question. 

He had the  _ gall _ to blush. 

“I was not in the mood to sit through hours of preparation,” Hanzo said, blushing brighter as he moved to pull off his pants, spreading his legs to reveal a bright blue plug pressed into him, making Jack’s mouth grow dry and his erection  _ painful _ . “I assumed I would welcome you home properly this evening.”

“You’ve had this in you the whole time?” Jack asked, fumbling with his own belt before reaching to touch the base of it, pushing it in a little more to hear Hanzo moan, watching his lover’s dick twitch in response. 

“Mmm yes,” Hanzo said, arching his body, gasping sweetly, “I told you, I missed you.” 

Jack growled, kissing him hard, feeling Hanzo’s hands tug his pants off, wriggling awkwardly out of them. He pressed their cocks together, grinding against him, letting Hanzo moan, deep and loud into his mouth, legs wrapping around his hips, foot sliding up against the back of his thigh. Urgency suddenly started burning in Jack’s skin, familiar fingers teasing over his scars, tugging at his hair, reaching between them to stroke his cock. 

“Jack,” Hanzo moaned out, “I told you to love me.” 

So Jack did. 

He grabbed the lube from their bedside table, reaching passed Hanzo’s odd pen collection to put it on the bed. He dipped between his lover;s legs, kissing his inner thighs, darkening an older mark there just to hear Hanzo’s moaning for a moment. His lover pushed him away from his dick, a glare on his face telling Jack to hurry up, that there was no  _ time _ for a blow job right now and dammit he wanted that in him!

So Jack carefully worked the plug free, whistling at the size. “Not sure how big you think I am,” he murmured, putting it off to the side, kissing at the place where the meat of his ass met his thigh, “but I am pretty sure I’m smaller than that monster.”

Hanzo blushed, murmuring something about not being so sure as he watched Jack slick himself up, licking his lips, hair standing on end and eyes filled with need as he lifted a leg over Jack’s shoulder to tug him closer, the other locking around his waist. 

From there it was easy to sink into him, Jack letting out a moan as Hanzo clawed into his shoulders, tight and wet and hot around him, tugging him as close as possible as though every inch of passion in their bodies could bleed between each other. Jack kissed him slowly, waiting for Hanzo to move, to rock his hips in that little circle he’d come to love and recognize as Hanzo being ready before starting up his thrusting. 

He wanted to take it slow, to hear the soft, breathy, punched out sound of Hanzo whispering “oh~” into the air as though this was the best he ever felt. And for a while it worked, heat blooming through them, through Jack in new ways before Hanzo seemed to get impatient, whining a little, rocking his hips harder.

“I need you,” Hanzo moaned out, leaning up to kiss Jack hard and deep, nibbling his lips, sucking the lower one into his mouth and biting it, “you have been gone for  _ weeks _ and you just told me you love me. I need you,  _ Jack _ .” He tossed his head back, panting as Jack thrusted  _ hard _ at that, nailing his prostate and rocking in hard and fast. 

Hanzo moaned happily at that, smiling dimly as he got what he wanted, Jack being unable to resist his wants for very long. Jack could be a soft touch, but not like this, not all heat and power, thrusts sending liquid heat into Hanzo’s body and making him wail louder than usual, no longer concerned with keeping quiet, no longer concerned with anyone finding out more than they already knew, now  _ anyone _ could know. 

And Hanzo didn’t give a  _ fuck _ who heard. 

“Jack!” he moaned out, clawing into his lover’s shoulders, hot red lines tracing down his back, making him buck harder and faster, Hanzo grabbing Jack’s hand to press it between their bodies. He wanted to cum, he wanted to wail Jack’s name as loud as he could, the constant abuse to his prostate making him lose control of his volume, eyes rolling back in his head as JAck began to stroke. 

God it was all so good. They were both so  _ loved. _

And, as cheesy as it was, they managed to cum together, Hanzo with a loud crashing scream of Jack’s name while Jack moaned his love into Hanzo’s neck. They kissed slowly, rocking through the aftershocks, sticky and wet but happy and whole. 

The next morning found them in Jack’s favorite chair, Hanzo in his lap doing the crossword, kissing his cheek every so often as no one on the base made eyecontact with them. 

“Jack?”

“Hmm?” Jack hummed over his coffee.

“An eight letter phrase for “something stupid to say”?”

Jack smiled and shrugged. 

“That’s easy,” he said, kissing Hanzo softly, “it’s “I Love you”, clearly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Genji blog at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com and ask for commission info!


End file.
